Earth Abides
by patricia51
Summary: Five years after "Showdown" K-Mart and Angie are among those chosen to begin the exploration of the world as it exists and reclaiming it for humanity. What will they discover along the way? Primarily K-Mart and Angie, now adults.
1. Graduation

Earth Abides by patricia51

(Six years after "Showdown" K-Mart and Angie are among those chosen to begin the exploration of the world as it exists and reclaiming it for humanity. What will they discover along the way? Primarily K-Mart and Angie.)

(Note: The title comes from the 1949 post-apocalyptic sci-fi novel of the same name where a mutated variety of measles nearly wipes out humanity. A remarkable story it's still well worth reading. And THAT title comes from Ecclesiastes Chapter 1 Verse 4: "Men go and come, but Earth abides". Also, since this follows my series of stories beginning with "Tripod" remember that events diverge from the movies beginning with the battle with the Super Undead Crimson Head Zombies in Las Vegas during RE:Extinction.)

(Graduation)

"Good Afternoon. Welcome honored guests, distinguished faculty, proud parents, students, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this auspicious occasion, the graduation of the first class of the New University of Alaska.

"There was a time when we thought this would never happen. There was a time when the infection was spreading over the entire Earth and no one could see any hope. Governments collapsed, cities fell, the airwaves went silent and darkness covered the world. Mother Earth herself fell victim, the very ground under our feet becoming sterile and unfit for life.

"Alaska held on. Somehow, some way the infection didn't reach us. But we were alone we thought, alone except for the ever increasing hordes of the undead, the few refugees from around the world and the packs of vicious predators human and inhuman who preyed on them. The old University closed. There was no time for learning. The young men and women were desperately needed to help reinforce the nearly overwhelmed National Guard fighting to save our state; the instructors needed on the front lines of industry and salvage to try to keep the lights on.

"For a time it appeared as though, to quote an old movie 'we came close to going out forever'. But we hung in there and this is the result. We grew stronger. Schools started again. High schools reopened and finally four years ago the New University of Alaska was established and this class began its journey, a journey that doesn't end today but only changes from this campus to embrace the entire world.

"And what a class this is and what they have gone through to have the right to be here today. Regardless of what field they have chosen to major in the core courses required of everyone would make the jaws drop of earlier college students, faculty and administrators.

"Beyond the traditional areas of study the graduates here have learned unarmed combat and marksmanship, survival skills to allow them to live in the wilds or in the infested cities. They have learned to maintain and repair motor vehicles, equipment of all types, drive and fly a variety of transport from eighteen wheelers to helicopters.

"But traditional courses have not been ignored. Our graduates have received a firm grounding in the humanities; history, literature and all the things that connect us to our past and remind us of what it means to be human. Mixed in with the course in their actual majors and here we have them; graduates who know literature, the sciences, and life skills that would qualify them as Navy SEALS.

"From here we send them forth to reclaim our world. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduating class of the New University of Alaska!"

Applause rolled across the crowded amphitheater. A handsome woman walked to the podium. She and the bespectacled man, both in their flowing black robes, exchanged slight bows and then shook hands.

"Thank you for those inspiring words Doctor Hofstadter."

"Thank you for the opportunity Dean McMann."

The Dean spoke briefly and then turned to the table beside the podium. "I am proud to bestow the first diploma awarded by the New University of Alaska to our Valedictorian and hear her remarks. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Angela Valentine Redfield."

Jill Valentine Redfield clutched her husband Chris's arm as they watched in pride as their daughter accepted her diploma and took her place behind the podium. The couple's other two children sat with them, determinedly keeping their mouths shut as their parents had required of them before allowing them to come. Beside them sat their oldest friends, Alice and Carlos Olivera-Abernathy with both their sets of twins waiting as patiently as possible for their daughter's turn. Sam and Claire Treadwell were immediately behind them with their three children.

"Thank you Madame Dean," Angela began. "Honored guests, proud families, friends and fellow graduates. As our honored speaker said, there was a time when none of us would have ever dreamed that we possibly could be where we are today. We didn't dare dream because all of our dreams were filled with nightmares. Nightmares that did not come from creatures under the bed or in the closet but were unfortunately frightenly real. In fact I am quite sure that each and every one of us came so close to death, a terrible and horrifying death that we all have stared right into its face.

"That we are here as a group is due to many factors. But to me the most important one is the care, protection and love given to us by our parents."

The young woman paused for a moment to regain her self-possession before continuing. "Like many, most of us even, my parents are not my birth parents. That makes them even more precious to me for they chose me to be their daughter, protected me with a ferocity that previous generations would have found unbelievable. They have cared for me, stood between me and anything that threatened me over a journey that seems impossible now. The taught me to live, to fight, and to survive and more than that they enveloped me in a love so wide and deep that sometimes I wonder how I could possibly deserve it.

"To quote a famous American General and President on the eve of another daring event that changed the history of the world 'we are embarked on a great crusade'. Let us conduct ourselves as we reclaim our planet in such a way that our parents will be proud to consider us another 'Greatest Generation'. The world is waiting for us. Let us take it by storm!"

The audience came to their feet as they applauded. Angela bowed to the assembled dignitaries on the stage and stepped up to the beaming Dean McMann who handed her her diploma and shook her hand before giving in and hugging the valedictorian. Angie waved her diploma and blew a kiss towards her Mom and Dad. Getting control of herself the dean began to call the rest of the graduates to the stage one by one.

Everything went smoothly until the name "Dahlia Olivera-Abernathy" was called. K-Mart grimly accepted her diploma even as Dean McMann attempted to hide a grin. The young woman glared at her parents, who were equally unsuccessful at stifling their laughter as the Dean was. The blonde girl looked around to see her very best friend in the whole world who was the only person other than her parents who knew her real name was doubled over with a runaway fit of giggles.

Having expressed her displeasure by stomping off the stage while her aggravation was increased by the applause of her classmates she confronted her parents with her hands on her hips.

"You promised!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," a completely unrepentant Carlos replied. "We just couldn't resist."

Surrounded by her extended family, including her Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris and Aunt Claire and Uncle Sam the teen finally relented as Angie embraced her and admitted the whole thing was her idea.

"Your face!"

"Okay, so you got me," K-Mart admitted. She pasted a fierce scowl on her face. "But just remember. Payback is a..."

"K-Mart!" Alice broke in.

"A son-of-a-gun," K-Mart managed to finish meekly.

"That's better."

Since the graduation ceremony had taken place on Friday afternoon the celebration carried on most of the rest of the weekend. It was Sunday night before the three families sat down together.

"So sweetheart," asked Carlos, "Have you made any plans yet? Any objectives?"

"I'd like to know that myself," added Jill. K-Mart and Angie exchanged looks.

"Okay," the former said. "I'll start off. This is an idea that has been on my mind for years now. I've already discussed it with the Research Board."

Chris held up his hand. "That's the government agency that is supposed to be coordinating all the expeditions you graduates will be going on right?"

"Exactly," replied Angie. "After all, they don't want us just wandering aimlessly around the world. Plus that way if one party runs into trouble the Board will know where the nearest available assistance is, be it another expedition or haven or allied force."

"So where are you planning to go K-Mart?" asked Alice.

"I'm leading a team to the former North American facility."

"Why?"

"Remember when we searched the place during our stay there before beginning the flight up here?" K-Mart asked.

"Of course."

"I found those papers referencing you Mom. We looked but never found anything more concrete. Now that Umbrella is no more, at least globally although we understand there are pockets left primarily in Europe but they're too busy fighting for survival to bother us I'm going in there with my team to see if we can reactivate the Artificial Intelligence that was damaged during the fighting between the remaining Crimson Heads and Captain Slater's people. Not only would we hopefully find Doctor Isaac's research on the zombies we might find out what he had discovered about you Mom and your bonding with the T-Virus. With that knowledge there's no telling what we could accomplish."

"It will be dangerous honey," pointed out Sam Treadwell, the former Umbrella helopilot. "We let the fence down and the zombies in as a cover for what we took from there."

"I know Uncle Sam. But it's not like I'll be going alone. I'll have one, perhaps two computer specialists, a biological researcher and a few other friends from the University class to ride shotgun. What zombies got in are probably still active but there shouldn't be too many. The rest should have wandered off or decayed by now. We'll be careful."

"How will you get there?"

"Sea voyage to Dwayne and Morganna Hick's refuge on the California coast. From there over land by armored vehicles that we'll ship there, stopping at the Hidden Valley along the way. Eight or ten of us should be in and out in a few days." Her eyes twinkled. "We even left some food in storage there as I recall and who knows Aunt Claire, maybe we missed some coffee." Laughter filled the room as Claire Treadwell's addiction to coffee and its lack were well known among the group.

"Okay K-Mart, you seem to have thought it through," Alice admitted. "Be careful."

"We will Mom."

"Okay then," Jill turned her attention to her daughter. "Are you going with K-Mart?"

"No Mom. I'm leading a team to Raccoon City."

(To be continued)

(The Hidden Valley appears in "Tripod". The Hicks refuge is in "Homeward Bound".)


	2. Plans

Earth Abides, Chapter 2

(Notes: Yes, the graduation speaker is the distinguished experimental physicist Doctor Leonard Hofstadter from Big Bang Theory. I had to have my favorite scientists survive after all. And Dean Susan McCann came from the (fictional) California University that was the setting for "Saved by the Bell: The College Years". Also I'm going to slip in characters and situations from some of the games I hope.)

(Plans)

"No Mom. I'm leading a team to Raccoon City."

Silence met Angie's statement at first, broken by a single "Good Lord" from Jill before she rallied. "Are you sure?"

"Honey," Alice put in before Angie answered her mother, "Remember Raccoon City was hit with a nuclear weapon."

"A clean nuke in fact," Angie pointed out. "Records indicate that fly-bys only days later showed the radiation levels were low and subsiding already. It should be safe. From that danger anyway."

"Okay, granted," Angie's father Chris said. "So the question is why?"

"Because that's where it all started. It's where the T-Virus was created as well as the first anti-virus. It was under Raccoon City in the Hive that it was first released and from there it spread to the city and then the world. Epidemiologists call this 'Patient Zero' and it's where they start looking in a pandemic, which this certainly qualifies as. Who better to conduct the search than me?" Unsaid but understood by everyone was the Angie's birth Father, Doctor Charles Ashford, had been the original developer of the T-Virus although his motives had been noble until turned into a bio-weapon by Umbrella. "

And there's more."

"What?" asked Carlos.

Unexpectedly both Angie's parents replied in unison. "The Spencer Estate."

Angie nodded. "Yes. And even more that that. Aunt Claire, we know from your adventures with Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong, confirmed by papers found by the survivors of Umbrella Headquarters in Tokyo that the Hive was not the only underground facility that Umbrella had beneath Raccoon City and that more than just my birth father were working on viral research. There's not much more known about what Ada uncovered about something call a 'G-Virus' beyond more than a few hints."

Alice shivered. "That's all we need, more viruses brought to us by the well-respected Umbrella Corporation."

"Indeed, Aunt Alice," responded Angie. "But we have to know more. A close associate of Ozwell Spencer, the co-founder of Umbrella, and Albert Wesker was William Birken the noted virologist who disappeared about the time of the original Raccoon City infestation. He was NOT on the list of Umbrella personnel lost with the Hive. So where is he?"

"Be careful Angie," reminded Alice. "It was the reopening of the Hive by Major Cain when even Umbrella security protocols dictated that the operation be closed down and the entrance filled in with concrete that led to the world we live in now. Don't release something by too quick an examination and too much desire to find things out."

"Believe me Aunt Alice, I understand the dangers."

"So how are you going to proceed?"

"Helicopters are establishing refueling points along the way, just as you did when you all made your way here. We'll stay as far North as possible, mostly in what was once Canada. Then our vehicles will be shuttled to just outside Raccoon City while my team will be inserted as close as possible to the original Umbrella labs where they kept you Aunt Alice after you were taken from the Hive entrance. It is our hope, similar to K-Mart's, that there has to be some way to establish contact with the Artificial Intelligence there; in this case the Red Queen."

"That homicidal bitch?" Alice erupted.

"Mother!" K-Mart exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. "Such language! I'm glad my brothers and sisters are not around to hear this. In fact I feel rather faint at my sensitive ears being assailed by..." The young woman abruptly stopped when her mother's famous death-glare settled on her. But she couldn't stop grinning. And neither could anyone else, including eventually a sheepish Alice.

Angie stepped into the breach. "Yes I know Aunt Alice. No telling what mutations are still down there. That's why I'm hoping that I can find a way to contact her from outside the Hive and use our special connection to talk to her."

"Special connection?" Angie looked embarrassed. "The White and Red Queen personas were based on, well, me."

"Of course," Alice, the only one to have had contact with both AI's nodded. "I just never realized it."

Jill sat with a faraway look in her eyes, remembering how she had met the girl who would become her daughter amid the terror and destruction that had been Raccoon City. She shook herself as though riding herself of the fears that were creeping over her. Angie had to live her life.

"So how many people are you taking?"

"About the same number of specialists that K-Mart is but because of the history there a full squad of combat specialists will be along rather than just a couple. And they've studied not only the records of the outbreak there but also your personal recollections of what took place in the Hive Aunt Alice."

"Just remember sweetheart," Alice said, "One and his team were one of the best teams of commandos ever and they had their butts handed to them. None of them made it out. Don't make the same mistakes. Don't assume that because you know how to handle the now familiar type of zombies that the same things will work when confronted by something new."

"I promise."

Claire spoke the one major thought that was on the minds of all the adults.

"When are you leaving?"

"Well certainly not tomorrow," K-Mart answered. "Vehicles have to drawn, supplies assembled and personnel chosen. In my case then we have to wait for a ship that's going down the coast, which granted is fairly often nowadays. Probably a week to ten days."

"It will be a little longer for my group," added Angie. "We have to do the same things as K-Mart's team but then the vehicles, and us as well later on, will have to be ferried by helo to our starting positions. Two weeks minimum."

The sighs of relief that swept though the room were so pronounced the two young women had to hide their grins. At the same time both acknowledged that it was a warm, wonderful feeling to know that they were loved so much by their parents, siblings and friends.

The days that followed were crammed full. Once their personnel were assigned they began to finalize supply lists and vehicles. Evenings were spent with their extended families and friends, trying to make every minute count. Both of them were perfectly aware that not matter how good their upbringing and training, no matter how capable they felt themselves that it would only take one mistake, one encounter with something new they couldn't handle and it would all be over.

After a week's preparation K-Mart came home with an announcement.

"We'll be leaving in three days. We'll be traveling on the Arcadia. She's taking several other expeditions with her; we'll only be the first stop. Another is going to the LA survivors' colony to help them try to finish cleansing Catalina Island. The third is traveling all the way to the US East Coast. The Georgia survivors from the barrier islands have successfully reclaimed the King's Bay Submarine Base so the main purpose of the Arcadia's voyage is a trading mission. On their way back they will circle the globe to meet the carrier task group based on Guam from which they have completely cleared several island chains as well as American Samoa."

"What is the last group going to do in Georgia?" asked Carlos.

"They're going to try to make their way to Atlanta and the CDC. Speaking of that Daddy, they asked if you and Aunt Jill could possibly brief them about the conditions you found there during your visit. Everyone realizes that was years ago but what you remember is the latest information available."

"Alright," her father nodded. "Just tell me when and where."

"In the meantime," her mom put in. "Tell us about your expedition."

K-Mart beamed with pride. "There will be ten of us, all well-armed. We have three well armored modified SUV's. Two of them have machine guns mounted on top and the third has a grenade launcher. All three will be pulling trailers. Two of those trailers will contain fuel and the third extra supplies and equipment. If need be we can jettison them. In fact if push comes to shove two vehicles can hold us. Racks on the top behind the gun mounts and on the side hold extra 5 gallon fuel cans and tools and equipment if we were to say get stuck. All three have winches on the front."

The young woman went on to describe the people going with her. Most were recent graduates however two older (and hopefully steadier) people, one male and one female were going along. K-Mart noted that they were both veterans of the Alaskan National Guard and that the Expeditionary Board was trying to add a couple of those to each team.

"Older and wiser heads I suppose," K-Mart finished. With a twinkle in her eyes she continued. "MUCH older in fact. Why they're nearly as old as you are Mom and Dad."

Alice turned to Carlos. In a very calm and mild tone she asked "When exactly was the last time you turned our daughter over your knee?"

Carlos stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I can't remember. Therefore it obviously is way past time."

K-Mart picked that moment to bolt to the door but her "old" parents were much faster. No spanking occurred but a tickle fight commenced that was gleefully joined in by the other children until a general family free for all took place. Finally worn out they all snuggled together with K-Mart in the center. Both parents kissed her on top of the head.

"Just remember sweetheart," Carlos instructed his daughter, "come back to us safe and sound."

"Or we'll have to come get you," added Alice. "And you know how hard it is to find a baby-sitter since you all went away to college."

"I'll be back," the young woman promised. "I love you all."

"And we love you."

(To be continued)

(Carlos, Jill and Angie's visit to the CDC is described in "Tripod". This story assumes Claire DID live through Raccoon City as described in the Resident Evil 2 Game although she didn't meet either of Sherry Birken's parfents mutated of not, and just knew her as Sherry.)


	3. Desert Roads

Earth Abides, Chapter 3

(Desert Roads)

(Nevada Desert, Three weeks later)

K-Mart stretched out on the hot desert sand, revealing nothing more than just her face and hands as she used her binoculars to scan the scene in front of her.

"Not a very impressive sight is it?"

She rolled on her side to meet the eyes of the sandy-haired young man beside her.

"It's not and thank God for that. The last time I saw it was when we were lifting off in the Umbrella helicopters to head for Hidden Valley. The fence was still up but it was rigged to blow and the hanger doors were left open to let some of the literally hundreds and hundreds of zombies in to make it harder for Umbrella to find out what happened here."

"Well it looks like it worked all right," observed Parker Booth, her second in charge and head of the security element. "I hope they didn't all find that entrance after your parents blew the fence. It looks pretty deserted down there."

"True but look there," K-mart returned to her binoculars and pointed out a spot. The young man used the scope mounted on his rifle to zero in on the indicated place. He grunted.

"Yes I see. A pile of what were zombies, now pretty much reduced to remnants. And not moving. In fact," he swept across the area inside the fence, "I don't see anything moving at all. Maybe we'll get lucky. We have been so far."

"True."

Since the coast seemed to be clear they could have got to their feet immediately but training and caution ruled and they slid back down the rise until they were out of sight of the target area. Only then did they rise and trudge back to the lager their three vehicles had formed on their arrival last night. K-Mart noticed that Parker checked on the three other members of his security team. Two were watching the surrounding area and the last was covering them. In a ring around their encampment were a number of sensors mounted on poles based on the ones Mikey had devised years before for Claire Redfield's convoy. Hooked to motion sensors and equipped with lowlight cameras they were sited to provide advance warning of anything that came up on them.

Out of habit K-Mart automatically checked her weapons. An MP5 hung from her right shoulder by its strap, the weapon carried by all the members of the group. They did have two sniper rifles in 7.62X51 NATO, one of which Parker was carrying. That would be put up before they moved in since any fighting in the complex would be close range. K-Mart also touched the cut-down shotgun in its holster slung diagonally across her back, the pistol grip sticking up by her left shoulder. She had a heavy combat knife on her left side, balancing the pistol on her right. Another knife stuck up from her boot. She rested her hand on her pistol, its familiar butt comfortable to her touch.

Although the arms factories in Alaska were as modern as they could be made there was a limit to how many different kinds of ammunition could be produced. Therefore weapons tended to be standard. Their MP5's were in nine millimeter and the sniper rifles' ammunition was the same as their two machine guns. Several others carried shotguns like K-Mart did, all in twelve gauge.

There was a little more diversity in side arms. Most popular were the various nine millimeters since that ammunition was abundant and already on hand. A couple of the security detail carried Colt 45 automatics though. K-Mart still carried the Walther PPK in .380 Colt that was the first handgun her parents had got her. Parker carried a Glock 23 in .40 S&W that had been given to him by his father.

She had met Parker's parents several times and had even stayed at their house. His former FBI Father who also had been a Ranger and Special Forces NCO and his Forensic Anthropologist Mother were really cool and had taught at the University. Not as cool as HER parents of course but pretty far up on the scale. His younger sister and brother were cute too although once again not the match of her four younger siblings. She did admit that Parker's Dad was the finest rifle shot she had ever seen, even better than Aunt Claire and that said something.

They trudged into the circle of vehicles. K-Mart sniffed appreciatively. Supper was on.

A contralto voice laughed merrily. "I swear K-Mart one thing we can always count on is you and food."

"I'm a growing girl," the blonde replied piously.

"Yes well just remember that you're not a teenager anymore and any growing you do is liable to be sideways if you keep eating like we did in college.

K-Mart sighed. Growing older was really hard. But Eliza was right. Still, she regarded her old friend with a smile. Eliza Street was a neighbor from back home in Alaska. After Angie the Latina girl was one of her very closest friends. Her mom and the man who had become her father had participated on the raid on Umbrella Headquarters with her own parents. During that time Eliza along with Uncle Sam and Aunt Claire's adopted daughters Sally and Marian had stood shoulder to shoulder with Angie and K-Mart to defend the younger children of the village and especially K-Mart's siblings from a massive Umbrella attack force. K-Mart had been thrilled when her friend was chosen as one of the computer specialists assigned to her team. Besides, the girl could do things with field rations that the developers never dreamed.

Eliza had never met her birth father but her mom had met the man she always thought of Daddy Jim and whose last name she bore while both had been in the LAPD SWAT. She was pretty good with the Custom Kimber .45 automatic that had belonged to that first father. She carried it and her mom's personal MP5 and had a deep strong hatred for Umbrella as Daddy Jim had been killed in a fight with Umbrella goons trying to get to her during the outbreak. Not that she didn't dearly love Trent Roberts who had married her mom a few years back but she still missed the first man she had ever thought of as her father.

She handed K-Mart a tin plate that looked as good as it smelled. As the blonde woman dug in Eliza asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Going in now?"

K-Mart had considered that since she had first slipped dup to the ridge. She shook her head. "We'll wait till morning. I know daylight or dark won't matter down there but if something makes us need to fall back I'd rather have daylight to get to our vehicles and get the hell out of Dodge."

Grunts from everyone made agreement unanimous.

Parker set up guard shifts and after eating everyone turned in. K-Mart snuggled in her sleeping bag under her vehicle and thought about the last few weeks. There had been field trips and short expeditions while they all had attended the University but this was really the first time she had been out of the safety of Alaska since she and her parents and all their friends had made it there some seven or eight years before. Back then she had some of the most formidable back-up in the world in the form of her parents, as had been amply demonstrated by them when she had been kidnapped by the late unlamented madman named Roger who had taken over Hidden Valley. Then she could wait for rescue from them. Now it was her and her friends and fellow graduates and she was in charge. No wonder Aunt Claire had always looked like she was carrying the weight of the world back when they were on the road.

But so far so good. They had of course had their first change just s they started out. The two older former Guard personnel whop were to accompany them had been reassigned to another expedition. In their place they had picked up an agronomist and a physician's assistant who would be dropped off at Hidden Valley along the way, to study and help with the crops and livestock there and assist Sally Jensen the nurse practitioner who was the sole medical person available to the people there although her supplies had been replenished several times. K-Mart was to pick up the agronomist on the way back but the PA would stay until one day soon he hopefully would be replaced by an actual doctor.

The voyage down was easy. They had unloaded at Dwayne and Morganna Hicks' refuge which had grown greatly since she and the others had first found it on their way home from rescuing Angie from Umbrella in LA. From an underground cave system leading from a house high on a bluff down to a concealed ocean entrance it had expanded up and down the coast for a mile in each direction and more going inland and now boasted a permanent pier and facility that could not only unload the different craft plying the waters off the old California coast but could also dry-dock and repair those craft. It had been nice to visit with the Hicks again, both of whom were former Umbrella personnel who had seen the light. Their adopted son Don had been two classes behind her at the University. He was home right now on vacation and she and he regaled the couple's three younger children with stories about college life and what they had learned. It had taken no time at all to unload their vehicles and conduct maintenance on them. After spending two days at the refuge they had been on their way.

Nestled in the foothills of the Sierra Nevadas Hidden Valley was still cut off from the rest of the world. The mountain walls and the collapsed entrance had sealed the valley off from the world and the results of the T-Virus. Undead drawn to the area had wandered off as well since the central village was deep enough in the center of the area that whatever it was that brought the infected towards living humans seemed to have faded. After much research and experimentation it was still not understood what it was about the living that drew the undead to them.

Generally contact with the community had been by helicopter, as had been the discovery of the place and its freeing from its crazed tyrant. However a system of ladders and lifts had been built that allowed people but not vehicles to get in. It was drawn up out of the way except when radio contact established that someone was to be expected. Someone who would be welcome. And K-Mart and her friends fit the bill.

They had ended up staying there for several days. Even years after contact had been established between here and Alaska much work remained to be done to return the valley to full capacity. But when the team scrambled back into their vehicles their packs were loaded with fresh foods of all kinds. K-Mart smiled as she remembered the first time she had been here and what it had been like to drink fresh milk for the first time in many years.

On their trip they had noticed that the Earth continued to show signs of its slow recovery from the disaster that was the T-Virus infection. Not that the land looked anything like the green lushness that they had just left or they could find back home but at least it wasn't all barren wasteland now. As they drove on they did find themselves back in the desert again but that was only to be expected. After all, even before the infection this had been desert to begin with.

Only a few undead had been encountered and most of those were in the last stages of decay. Although some remaining instinct seemed to tell them to hide from the sun there simply weren't that many place out here that they could do that. So they had not needed to waste any ammo so far on the collapsing creatures. That would probably change tomorrow though. They expected that down inside the Umbrella labs there would be zombies that would still be active and dangerous. And who knew what monsters Isaacs had developed besides his Crimson Head Super Zombies that were locked deep in some corner of the facility and perhaps out by now? They had not explored a quarter of the sprawling underground site when they had been here years back.

Tomorrow would have to take care of itself k-Mart decided. With that she rolled over, wiggled deeper into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

(To be continued)


	4. Flight to Danger

Earth Abides, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(Flight to Danger)

(Outskirts of Raccoon City)

Angela Ashford Valentine Redfield had faced many dangers in her life, beginning with the very first outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City. Things had been horrible there and they had only got worse. She had been confronted by many forms of undead creatures and even worse unfeeling Umbrella scientists who had planned to carve her up as a specimen to be studied. There had been cold and fear and starvation and sheer terror. With the help of her friends and family she had overcome them all. She could stare death in the face when it was needed. But...

She really, REALLY hated flying. And helicopters were the worst. She had once read a description of them as "ten thousand parts all moving in the wrong direction" and that seemed apt. Of course her experiences up to date in them hadn't exactly been the best even though all three times, which included this trip, had started at least with her being carried to safety in one. The problem was only this last one had ended with an actual landing that left a functioning, flyable machine at its end.

The first time had been fleeing her current destination, Raccoon City. The explosion of the tactical nuclear weapon had left the craft scattered on the side of a hill. Amazingly they had all walked away except for the pilot and Aunt Alice. At the time no one realized her unique ability to regenerate and heal so they had thought she was dead. Mom and Uncle Carlos and LJ had rescued her of course from Umbrella but still her first helo ride, although unforgettable, was not calculated to give her warm feelings about that form of travel.

The second time had been when Mom and Dad (although Chris wasn't her father yet at the time) had pulled her from the Umbrella research facility in the ruins of LA. Once again it was memorable for many reasons not the least of which was it was her first meeting with her BFF K-Mart. But then THAT helo had been shot down and even worse had made them leave a wounded Aunt Claire behind. Sure Mom and Dad rescued her and three nice ex-Umbrella employees who had come to Aunt Claire's assistance but it had been pretty scary anyway. Besides, while they were trying to fix the helo they had all nearly been overrun by a flood of zombies pouring from the underground tunnels of the old sports stadium where they had crash-landed.

So it seemed perfectly understandable to her at least that she had breathed a deep sigh of relief that this flight was finally just about ended. They were on the outskirts of Raccoon City, reviewing satellite data and pictures as well as just printed ones taken by a flyover by the lead helo of their target area. Copies of transcripts of the lecture by Aunt Alice about the Hive were being passed around as well as the combined remembrances of her Mom, K-Mart's parents and Angie herself on the escape from Raccoon City.

Tucked away was the alternative or secondary mission of exploring the remnants of the Spencer Mansion. After all, the survivors, her mom and dad as well as Rebecca Chambers who was currently leaning over her shoulder absorbed in the map of Raccoon City had pretty well confirmed the final explosion had done its work and wiped everything out.

The youngest of the former STARS members had continued her studies after escaping the apocalypse to Alaska. Angie remembered how thrilled her mom and dad were to discover she had survived. There had even been laughter when she had confessed that long ago she had rather a bit of a crush on Chris. But, as she pointed out, considering how he had saved her several times while in the mansion that was hardly surprising. Angie had been delighted to have her volunteer for this expedition. Not only was she a completely qualified EMT and more but she had continued her studies and was probably the best available biochemist in the whole state. Plus she qualified as an "older and wiser" hand who really wasn't that much older.

"It doesn't bother you that we may not make it to the Spencer ruins does it?" Angie asked her friend.

"No," was the reply. "I pretty much accept that there's nothing left. Between the time of its destruction and the release of the T-Virus into the city there were not the slightest hints of any abnormal activity anywhere near there. I suppose some creatures deep in the underground areas might have survived the explosion I rather doubt it. By now they would have surely made their presence known."

Rebecca heaved a sigh. "I do confess I wish I had access to all the documents that I found in the storage room I hid in after making it from the crash site to the mansion. There was an enormous amount of information there on the very first bio experiments by Umbrella. But when your dad found me and then we took off survival was the most important goal and I hardly could have carried much away even if I had the time to read through enough to make a decision what to take. And we certainly didn't have that time."

"I honestly don't expect that room could have survived. The explosion appeared to be huge, large enough to destroy the mansion and the underground labs as well and those ran pretty deep. Hopefully it was also calculated to be powerful enough to destroy any surviving creatures. Certain creations such as the Plant 42 that your father and I encountered or the spider creature that your mom ran into have never appeared again and we know that Umbrella would have loved to have recovered them if possible. Since they apparently did not the bomb seems to have done its work. Still though, if the opportunity presents itself after our primary mission I would like to at least check out the above ground area before leaving."

"Okay," Angie agreed, "but for right now that's on the back burner." She spread out a map of their target area on the hood of one of the vehicles that had been painstakingly airlifted to their current position.

It was another sign of the times the young woman reflected as the team crowded around. Not all that long ago information like this would have been shared via smart phones and tablets. But working cell towers were a thing of the past, even in Alaska where so many other things demanded attention first. Even satellite capable communication devices were strictly limited. Although with the collapse of Umbrella more satellites were available thanks to reprogramming by ex-employees as well as talented computer geniuses like Mikey they also were desperately needed to monitor the world and enable communication between the far flung outposts of survivors. Their vehicles were equipped with sat phones for emergency use and they had two hand helds, one to be carried by her and the other by the head of the security team.

High tech aside the advantages of an old fashioned map were obvious. It could be folded and stuck in a pocket. It could be dropped, stepped on or run over and all that had to be done was pick it up and brush off the clear plastic that covered the paper. So Angie used her map to show where the section of the team going in would land, fan out and enter the old Umbrella hospital area.

Granted she was a little nervous as to splitting the team. Memories of combat course at the University danced in her head. Robert E. Lee could divide his already inferior size army in the face of the much larger Federal Army of the Potomac and not only get away with it but produce the great victory at the Battle of Chancellorsville. But she wasn't some great general and the list of what happened when a force was split in the face of the enemy normally produced more echoes of Custer's Last Stand rather than anything triumphant. Besides, the Union Army would have only captured the Confederates, not eaten them alive.

Still the recommendations from Rebecca and from Jake Ryan, the head of her security detail were the same; go in in waves. Security first, to establish a foothold and check the area. No tampering or investigating beyond the immediate site lest they meet the same fate as One's Umbrella team. Then Angie and the rest except for a couple to stay with the helos and their crews, none of whom were exactly amateurs either.

The responsibility was hers of course but she had a lot of faith in the two advising her. Rebecca had been fighting the ill-fated results of Umbrella's biological experiments for longer than just about anyone else still alive except her mom and dad. And Jake had not only attended the University along with her but had also graduated from the specialized training for security specialists. That training was run by two legends, the married couple Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong, who had miraculously also escape from Raccoon City before its destruction. It was because of their adventures along with Angie's Aunt Claire that anything at all was known about the underground areas other than the Hive that criss-crossed Raccoon City and was used for other laboratories and experimental areas by Umbrella.

They had started this discussion way back in Alaska. It had taken three hops on the helos to reach here and they had continued to talk about the plan at each stop and during each flight. Finally Rebecca had thrown up her hands.

"Angie not matter how much we discuss it we keep coming up with the same plan. Do everyone a favor and relax. Take a nap. All we're doing is spinning our wheels." The older woman's voice softened. "I know you're worried. That's good. A good leader should think things through but we cannot plan for every eventuality. So we'll be flexible and ride with events as they happen."

So after one final briefing and some slight changes brought about the helo's observation pass over the proposed landing area Angie gave the okay. Jake and his lead section loaded on number one helicopter and it took off. The rest waited as patiently as possible, which in reality was NOT very patient. Time passed. The pilot reported dropping off the scout team and staying on station in case they had to be evacuated immediately. After a short pause Jake came up on the radio, releasing the helo to return to their location.

"We're down Angie and have swept the area. The building looks pretty much intact although the destruction caused by the bomb is widespread. No radiation above normal levels is being detected. No undead have been found. We've secured the landing zone. Recommend you come on in."

Angie took a deep breath. "Copy that." She turned to the rest of her people. "Let's go!"

(To be continued)


	5. Going Down

Earth Abides, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(Going Down)

(The Former Umbrella North American Facility, Nevada Desert)

The sound of a pair of shots, muffled by distance, was heard by the foursome standing, sitting or in one case lying on her back around the damaged control room of the former North American Facility of the Umbrella Corporation. Nothing else followed. With a shrug or two everyone got back to work.

"Must have been another loner," commented Eliza from her position on her back with her hands and face buried in a computer console.

"Loners are good," nodded Tom Anderson, the other computer expert while he continued to trace out wiring severed during Captain Slater's last stand here many years ago and repairing it as he went. "All we had was that one large group to deal with in the hanger."

"That was enough."

"No argument there.

(Hours earlier)

There wasn't any point in being sneaky K-Mart decided. It's not like anyone ever had any luck creeping up on zombies. Sneaking away from them worked sometimes because whatever drew them to the living didn't always register immediately, a fact that had saved her life several times when she was living in the store that had given her the name she went by now. So come morning and full sun the group mounted their armored vehicles and roared down to the hidden base.

The vehicles split, circling the wide-open hanger bay as best as they could as everyone leaped out.

"Fire in the hole," yelled Parker as he pulled the pins on two phosphorus grenades and tossed them. Barely had the explosions settled when a rain of light sticks followed. The security team rappelled down, one on each side of the bay. Gunfire started immediately.

Later on the group's consensus was that when the fence had gone down the horde of the undead that had circled the facility had been drawn to the last place where there were living people; where the helicopter was lifting off. But on arriving there they hadn't found any. So they milled around. Eventually some found their way into the hanger bay and then couldn't find their way back out. The rest scattered. Some had found the place where K-Mart's parents and their friends had dumped the bodies of the Umbrella people and the Crimson Head zombies that had fought each other to mutual annihilation. The others had headed off who knew where. K-Mart wondered if they had tried to follow the helo. She HAD seen them stagger after the convoy when the vehicles had passed.

So the ones in the hanger bay stayed there, mostly, having no reason to wander the halls. A few did simply because they had filled up the place. Since they had been in the dark they had no decayed as most of the undead had over the years. Whatever it was about the darkness that shielded them was yet another mystery that the researchers at the University hadn't solved. It simply was a fact. K-Mart remembered the forced landing they had to make in LA after rescuing Angie. They had been discovering that the zombies were NOT staying active; rather that they were falling apart with time. So they hadn't been watching as carefully as they should have been and the rush of the undead from the cavernous area under the stadium where they had landed had nearly overcome them.

Parker and the security team had not jumped in blindly. When the lights showed the horde waiting for them the three men and one woman had immediately stopped their decent and opened fire. The size of the crowd didn't panic them. A large part of them were on fire from the grenades. Rather than using their machine pistols each one unholstered his or her sidearm and started picking off the nearest undead.

K-Mart's father had been one of the firearms instructors at the University. He had recounted the story of the Umbrella security forces being inserted into Raccoon City to assist the police in an ultimately futile attempt to control the situation. In spite of being armed with automatic weapons, grenades and in some cases machine guns the combined police/Umbrella forces had been wiped out.

"While of course the sheer size of the undead mob was a factor," he had lectured the rapt student, "part of the failure WAS the use of automatic weapons. Or rather their misuse. They were used as though the attackers were alive, as area weapons. But shooting up a line of zombies at chest level accomplishes nothing. They just get back up. I saw many men go under having fired their entire ammunition load and not have killed a single undead. Plus, let's face it; most people firing automatic weapons are simply hosing bullets around. Single aimed shots are the key. That's what will get you through a zombie attack."

The rest of the team had rushed to the edge of the opening but withheld fire.

"Only if someone gets pulled down," cautioned K-Mart. "We're as likely as not to hit them as a zombie if we shoot too close and farther away is pointless. Be ready though."

Zombies were dropping with each shot and none of them were getting back up. As Parker later admitted there really weren't any targets except the creatures' heads. His only worry, as was K-Mart's, was that the flailing undead might snag a rappelling rope and pull a person down. In the end once the foursome had cleared the zombies from around them the security person opposite K-Mart and the other climbed back up his rope. Once he had cleared the field of fire the others opened up with slow aimed fire and eliminated the bulk of the zombies. With that the threesome still in the air completed their rappels and finished off the last stragglers.

Parker found the controls and raised the elevator platform to the surface. The now dead-for-good zombies were hauled off to the pit, each one that was not obviously brain shot receiving a final bullet. The vehicles were put on the platform and lowered back into the hanger. Now however the hanger doors were closed.

Now that the immediate threat was over Parker and K-Mart looked at each other for several very long moments.

"From now on," the girl team leader said firmly, "we look and only then do we leap."

"Agreed," the embarrassed security leader replied.

Astoundingly the lights still came on after five years.

"Where does the power come from again?" asked one of the biologists.

"A Geothermal power plant at the bottom of the facility." K-Mart explained. "As long as the turbines don't break down it will continue to run for years."

"I sure want to see that," remarked Gabe Duncan, one of the generalists who had not studied deeply into one particular branch of science but rather gathered a working knowledge of a number of different disciplines. As he had admitted, as a child in school he had never taken anything seriously for long. Of course the years that had followed and the deaths of his parents and older brother saving him, his older sister and younger siblings had turned him from an incipient juvenile delinquent into a caring and dedicated survivor. But he still found himself unable to stay with any one field of study for long. As he put it himself, "I've read the first two chapters of so many books I can't remember them all but never finished more than a couple." Still he had broad eclectic interests and when something caught his attention he worked it all the way through.

"Not until we clear the facility Gabe," cautioned K-Mart. "And that will start from the top down. Still, that would be a great project for you to concentrate on once we get settled."

One of the many problems facing the survivors of the apocalypse above and beyond was the need for power to keep civilization working. Even though Alaska had access to Purdoe Bay and other reserves oil was too valuable as gasoline, diesel and lubricants to burn for electricity. Of course most survivor groups didn't have that option. Nuclear power, except for the former Navy Battle Group was a thing of the past. Most nuclear power plants had been hastily shut down as the virus spread but some plants had been overrun by the undead or had their staff infected before shut-down. The resulting meltdowns had left scattered radioactive areas around the world. There were a few hydroelectric plants still around the world but most had developed alternative sources of power; from the Los Angeles survivors colony's use of wind turbines to the floating refuges' tide and wave motors. New sources were always worth investigating.

(Present)

"Any luck?" asked K-Mart almost idly.

"Not with getting the AI back on line," replied Eliza, "but we have found this." She squirmed out from the console and slapped a control button. A hologram appeared. "This is the complete schematic of the facility." She manipulated a mouse and the three-dimensional projection turned.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed K-Mart. "There! That's a whole section we never found."

Everyone, particularly K-Mart, was excited about the unknown area. What would they find there? She kept a firm grip on herself and the team and they finished a complete sweep of the known area and then double-checked. It took several days. On the first day the team moved into the vacant living quarters. K-Mart immediately occupied the rooms where she and her parents had stayed before. The first night she almost didn't get to sleep, overwhelmed as she was with the warm memories of that time, when Alice and Carlos were admitting their love and becoming her mother and father at the same time.

"This is where we became a family," the blonde girl thought happily. "How strange in so many ways. But wonderful."

With the facility finally secured the entire team, less Gabe and another who had plunged into the study of the thermal conversation power system.

"It's amazing," Gabe had raved. "Simple in design and rugged in construction. It's engineering at its best. Professor Wolowitz would love this."

"So many things Umbrella developed were marvels," K-Mart had returned. "But they just couldn't stick to the useful things. They HAD to go off into bioweapons and insane genetic experiments." She had paused. "Don't get so wrapped up in it all that you forget to keep a lookout."

"The facility is cleared," Gabe had protested.

"That's probably exactly what Captain Slater thought just before the Crimson Heads were released."

Eliza and Tom had stopped their work on the AI ("I do NOT want the White Queen coming back online without all of us aware and ready if we have to take action," K-Mart had insisted) and were ready to accompany the rest of the expedition. They stood in a semi-circle, armed and alert as K-Mart and Parker prepared to open the door.

The door was a heavy steel hatchway and although strong didn't appear like it would be hard to open. Its location had been a surprise though. The entrance was hidden behind a panel in the holographic conference room and had taken some searching to figure out how to uncover.

"Everyone ready?" asked K-Mart. Everyone agreed and she and Parker spun the locking wheel and tugged. Weapons came up, safeties off as the door swung open. Ears strained. The undead had never been silent. Nothing was heard. Dim emergency style lighting cast a low glow over everything. Quickly but carefully the team moved in.

The first thing K-Mart noticed was the dust. Several other people did too because sneezing started. Had it not been for the gravity of the situation it would have been funny. No one laughed.

"I don't think anyone's been here in years," whispered Tom. "And I don't just mean since you were here K-Mart. I bet no one had been here since before the apocalypse. I wonder if Isaacs, Slater and company even knew this was here."

Part of the team went up. They reported the top level was filled with vehicles, including several light tanks and armored personnel carriers.

"There must be a tunnel or concealed elevator," K-Mart replied. "Even Umbrella wouldn't bury equipment like that with no way to get it out. By the way, if and when you find the way out don't open it."

More and more equipment of all sorts was found as the rest of the team worked down. Medical equipment and supplies, scientific apparatus, computers, small arms, ammunition and even foodstuffs were carefully stacked, labeled and preserved. K-Mart noted an entire pallet that would make her Aunt Claire very happy indeed.

"My guess," said Eliza after examining some of the medical equipment "is that this place was built first. The stuff here is first rate but about ten years old. Still, every bit of it will be welcome at home"

"The construction is even older," put in Helen Cooper, another generalist with a background in construction. Her partner and girlfriend Jessica nodded agreement.

"Well maybe we'll find out when we get the AI online," sighed K-Mart. "In the meantime let's keep going. We've already paid our way with this treasure trove. Let's see what else we can find."

It was more of the same until they reached the bottom. There they found a series of large glass human sized globular containers.

"Stasis chambers to hold someone in suspended animation," commented Eliza. "Empty ones. Whatever they were going to use them for they nevre got around to it."

"Except this one," called Jessica.

The group walked over to the last one in the chamber. It held what appeared to be a young girl. K-Mart's eyes dropped to the notes scrawled on a medical type clipboard. Her eyes opened wide and she caught her breath sharply.

"Can we open this? Revive her?"

(To be continued)

(Yes I know I'm a stinker. But you all should be used to me like that.)


	6. Out of the Frying Pan

Earth Abides, Chapter 6 by patricia51

(Out of the Frying Pan)

(Umbrella Medical Facility, Raccoon City)

"Reloading," yelled Jake Ryan. Lots of practice saw the security team leader release the empty magazine from his MP5 and snap in another without looking and in record time. He hit the bolt release and opened fire again. Four members of his team on his right and left stretched across the corridor, their own weapons firing. He spared a moment to look over his shoulder. Four others waited about fifty feet back, ready to take over. He caught sight of the expedition leader just past them.

"Angie," he bellowed, "get the hell out of here!" He measured the distance between him and his people and the things coming down the hallway. "Squad fallback."

Angie bit her lips even as she responded to her friend's command. Jake and his front line spun and ran, passing between the ready foursome who began shooting as soon as the first group was past. Angie knew Jake and the others would turn and set up yet another line and allow the ones firing now to fall back. That way someone would always be covering the retreating personnel.

She saw one of the creatures hesitate and fall as nine-millimeter bullets shattered its head. Almost instantly the press behind it poured over the body, tearing it to pieces in their frenzy to get at the humans. She cast a look down the hall. Light streamed through the doors leading to the outside where the helos would be waiting. Would they make it? Rebecca yanked her arm.

"Run Angie!"

Angie ran.

(Two days earlier)

The two helos gently settled to the concrete. Dust flew wildly in the air, early masking Jake and the members of the security team who had landed earlier. The remainder of the team piled out and spread out in all directions. The aircraft lifted away, circled until the dust settled somewhat and Angie was able to take a look herself and get a more detailed report from Jake. Then on her command the aircraft headed back to the team's base camp where they would shut down but remain on standby.

Once the sound of the choppers had faded the team began to move towards today's objective: the Umbrella Corporation hospital complex that Alice had awoken in after she had been seized after escaping the Hive. She had not had time to do anything but get out of the seemingly empty facility but she had always been convinced that it was there that Matt Addison had been transformed in the creature known as Nemesis.

The team slipped through the shattered doors. Monitoring had already confirmed that the radiation levels had dropped to normal but two members carried meters and continually monitored them. Working in pairs the security element checked each room. Most were empty, not even showing signs that they had ever been occupied. A few were fitted out as offices. Quick examination of found files told them nothing of importance as they worked their way down a long hallway towards the center of the complex.

Following the directions Alice had given Angie the group retraced the route she had once escaped by when she had woke up here. They finally found a suite that matched Alice's description. Very little remained. The observation window she had pounded on was cracked and several pieces had fallen to shatter on the floor. The door hung drunkenly from one hinge. Over the bed the wires and tubes still hung down where Alice had torn them from her body.

Amid the broken monitors and overturned desks in the observation room a couple of still reasonably sound looking computers were found. Kevin Lynch, the team's resident computer guru carefully removed the hard drives for later study since of course there was no power available to check them there.

"They look alright," he told Angie. "No obvious signs of damage. When we get back to the base camp I'll take a look."

Angie debated pulling back and heading for the mansion that served as the entrance to the Hive. But it was on the other side of Raccoon City. They would either have to walk quite a way or summon the choppers again. And neither really appealed to her. So they kept exploring.

The further they went the more obvious were the signs of damage and decay. The roof was missing in places and wall had been shattered. Nature, finally on the rebound after years of suffering from the world wide effects of the T-Virus, had begun to reclaim the complex. Just to be certain Angie had Rebecca study the encroaching vines and vegetation. The biochemist assured her that everything was normal; there were no signs of anything like Plant 42 she and Angie's father had encountered in the Spencer Mansion.

For safety they had circled the outer part of the complex and found nothing. Fortunately nothing meant no undead. Unfortunately it meant no information or even machinery worth studying or salvaging. Most had been destroyed in the bombing or the fires that must have raged after that. In fact it was rather surprising that this much was still standing.

Still they kept their guard up. No one was left alone at any time. Headset radios kept everyone in touch. Now they penetrated into the very heart of the complex. There was still a lot of damage and even more growth so they picked their way carefully until they came to a still sealed steel security door. The power was out but Kevin ran a bypass with his laptop. Jake set a couple of watchers to guard the rear and then positioned his other people to cover the door. He and another young man grasped the door and prepared to pull.

"On three?"

Angie nodded. "One, two, three!"

Kevin tapped the "Enter" key and the locks released. The pair of men tugged the door which swung open slowly on its massive hinges. Everyone held their breath. Flashlights mounted under MP5's had been switched on already and their beams darted through the opening.

And then everyone laughed. For the room beyond was not only empty but the roof was gone and the right hand wall was nothing but tumbled concrete blocks. They searched the area, including the rooms opened up by the collapsed wall. Then they approached a similar door on the far side of the room.

Angie hesitated. Why? Something tugged at her mind.

Angie and K-Mart's mom Alice were the only two people known to have successfully bonded with the T-Virus. The young woman had not acquired the amazing physical attributes Alice had nor were her mental powers on the same level. She could not direct a psychic blast like her Aunt Alice could but she could do other things with her mind. For some reason the virus had made her very aware of undead infected by the same T-Virus. More than that if she concentrated she could control them somewhat. Not for long and not too many but she could force her will on them.

There were other powers. She was a telepath, able to send and receive thoughts to and from people she was familiar with. Especially K-Mart. The pair had practiced until they could communicate over distances up to several miles. In a joking mood once they had discussed acing their final exams by having one sit in the dorm room with the textbook while the other took an exam and swap back and forth as needed. But Angie hadn't needed to cheat to be Valedictorian and K-Mart was absolutely certain that somehow her parents would find out so they skipped the idea.

One power that had come to light during the Umbrella attack on her home town in Alaska was that she couldn't send her mind out like Aunt Alice into space to burn out a satellite chip or across the miles the blow up a helicopter gunship she could erect a mental force field. She needed help to hold that. One classmate, Teddy Duncan, was the only one along who had worked with her during some experimental studies in college. Their bond wasn't as strong as K-Mart or Eliza had with her but they could communicate a little and Angie could draw on the other girl's determination.

None of that was what was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Rather she was suddenly reminded of her mother talking about landing with the STARS Alpha Team in the Arklay Mountains in their search for both the downed Bravo Squad and the suspected cannibal killers that had been terrorizing Raccoon City.

"We had found the abandoned helo the Bravo's had come in and had fanned out to conduct a sweep to find them," Jill Valentine Redfield had recalled. "I paused for a moment uneasy at something I couldn't put my finger on. Then I realized what it was. The area was completely silent. There was no sound at all; no small animals moving, not even the buzzing of insects. Dead silence. And that was when the shit hit the fan."

THAT was what was bugging her. It was the silence. Rats and other creatures had slowly filtered back in to Raccoon City. Certainly there were plenty of bugs around. But now it was all so quiet. She strained her ears as well as her mind. Was it about to hit it?

Nothing happened. She sighed. Oh well. Next door.

When the team pulled open the next door the reaction by all was immediate, the hair standing up on the back of pretty much everyone's neck and not a few team members shivered involuntarily. The air flowing up through the metal staircase leading down into darkness that was right in front of them was not only cold but it carried the musty odors of things long dead and things that should be dead.

"Well, I think we've found the underworld," commented Rebecca, who gingerly peeked over the railing, her flashlight barely parting the gloom.

"I guess so," replied Angie. "Conference time."

Jake posted sentries, especially at the stairway and then joined Angie, Rebecca, Teddy, Sam and Kevin.

"We need to explore this," Angie said firmly. "It's what we came here for. Exploration and discovery."

"I agree but not everyone goes."

"Divide forces?"

"Half and half, with no more of that happening. Sam holds this place along with part of the security force. She keeps a few others and makes sure there's a clear route back to where we can bring in the helos if needed."

"Which we probably will," sighed Rebecca. "But I'm going with you."

"Uh-huh," agreed Angie. She named a couple of others. "Teddy," turning to the blonde girl, "I need you to stay here with Sam. Radio reception is going to be uncertain. If I have to yell for help or order an evacuation I want a secondary way of doing it."

They agreed on a few hours of rest. Then Angie led half the tem down while a grim-faced Sam secured the area they left, vowing to hold it against everything that might come.

Down, down, down the exploring party went till they were far below Raccoon City. A long corridor stretched left and right at the stairways end. They had passed several doors on different landings along the way. All had been closed and locked and had been carefully checked to make sure they would stay that way.

"Which way?"

Angie and Rebecca conferred.

"That way," the biochemist pointed. "Leads towards the center of the city. If we are going to find any trace of Dr. Birken and his research it would be that way. The other way doesn't seem to point to any particular direction. Neither the Hive nor the Spencer Mansion is that way."

"Okay then."

The team moved deeper into the rabbit warren that the tunnel soon became. Only careful mapping kept them from getting lost. Not only had Umbrella constructed labs and chambers down there but the usual municipal services of storm drains, water works, waste disposal and electrical conduits ran back and forth almost hap-hazardly.

They descended a long ladder onto a concrete and steel walkway than ran alongside a curved walled tunnel most filled with water. A second catwalk was on the other side but they saw no way to cross to it. A metallic clatter came when Jake kicked an expended cartridge. He picked it up and examined it.

"50 caliber Desert Eagle. We must have made it to the area that Leon Kennedy and Ada explored."

"In that case double careful," Angie announced. "They encountered at least one Tyrant down here and there may be more." At the same time she wished that the pair had not been so doggone close-mouthed about their adventures here. She knew part of it was Leon covering for Ada and her actions back when she worked for Umbrella but goodness, she wasn't the only person to have ever done things for that corporation and not all, or even most of them, good.

Two more doors continued them along the tunnel. One of the security team spotted an archway overhead but once again no one was able to find a way up to it.

"Something really smells," commented that same woman.

Angie had been so focused on the journey and making sure they kept careful track of where they were she actually hadn't noticed. But when she did take a whiff she agreed. Then her mind alerted.

"Something's coming!"

"Where?" Those team members who had holstered weapons for one reason or another drew them. Safeties and load chamber indicators were hastily checked.

"Behind us."

All but Jake and one other person looked back. The security pair maintained alertness to their front. So they were the only ones who did not see the black tide begin to pour into view along the barely flowing water."

"What the hell is THAT?"

For a moment Angie was unsure. Then she remembered K-Mart telling about the attack of the crows on Claire's convoy, crows infected by feeding on the undead. This was nearly as bad.

"Rats! It's rats that have become infected," Angie shouted.

"My God there must be thousands. We don't have enough ammo for this."

"Run!" Everyone did.

The individual diseased animals were not that fast but the sheer number of them pushed them closer and closer to Jake and the rear guard since the team had to run in single file along the catwalk. The black tide grew closer and closer. Angie could do nothing to control such a vast number of undead. Frantically they all looked for an exit.

They emerged into a room that spread out to one side but didn't seem to offer any exit. Then over head a door clanged. A light came on, illuminating a steel ladder fastened to one wall. An unfamiliar female voiced shouted.

"Up this way. Hurry!"

Rebecca and Angie were almost thrown up the ladder along with the rest of the specialists. The security team bought a little extra time with a shower of hand grenades, just enough for them to mount the ladder as well. At the top a young woman was gesturing them towards a pierced steel walkway that led to her. Feet pounded on it. The rats couldn't climb but the sheer numbers pushed them towards the humans. Following the unknown individual the team scampered through a solid hatch style door, slammed it behind them and dogged it tight.

A switch was thrown and the room lit up. Angie noted there were several exits including a stairway leading up. She turned to their rescuer; a young woman who looked to be in her late teens.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Angie felt something familiar about the young woman. "I'm Angie. Angela..."

"Ashford?" completed the other girl.

"Well once yes. Now I'm Angela Ashford Valentine Redfield. And you are?"

"I'm Sherry."

A memory popped up, a memory of a couple visiting her father in their house in Raccoon City and their young daughter. Younger than Angie the pair had never-the-less played together and become friends if only for that one day."

"Sherry Birken!"

Somehow it seemed right to hug. They embraced and then parted to look at each other. Almost together they both spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

(To be continued)

(Note: Resident Evil 2 (the game) novelized as "City of the Dead" has Claire adventure along with Leon and Ada. At first I couldn't think of a way to work it in especially as Claire has never mentioned it during my previous stories but I decided she just didn't talk about it much so I am assuming she WAS there and have changed some passages in previous chapters to go along with this.)


	7. Someone New

Earth Abides, Chapter 7 by patricia51

(Someone New)

(The Former Umbrella North American Facility, Nevada Desert)

"Can we open this? Revive her?"

Eliza stared at her friend. "What in the world K-Mart?"

"Look at this." The team leader held up the clipboard she had picked up that had caused her such consternation. Eliza took it.

Most of the ink had faded until it was just a blur. But several words still stood out. One of the clearest ones, surrounded by nothing else that could be deciphered was the name "Abernathy".

"Good God."

The team swarmed the stasis pod and its area. Monitors were turned on and sprang immediately to life.

"The pod is still active. Has been in fact because the readouts are showing that she's still alive. It looks like everything else was shut down to conserve power."

"But by whom? How? And why?" K-Mart demanded before sighing heavily. "Yes I know; it's not like any of us know the answers to this any more than we know why this part of the complex exists and why was it apparently hidden from Isaacs and the other. And it doesn't look like anyone is talking."

Grumbling loudly and often Gabe came from the power plant. He admitted that he was just about done and had been mostly pausing to enjoy the job the Umbrella engineers had done with it. He examined the equipment. Between him, Eliza and a couple of others the process to awaken the occupant of the tube was started. Fortunately the instruction manual was still present and its print was not faded.

Relays clicked. The nutrient solution began to drain and normal air started replacing the mixture that helped hold the person in the tube's timeless grip.

"Why is she here?" mumbled K-Mart to no one in particular. "Whoever she is. Why all of this?"

No one answered. K-Mart really wasn't expecting anyone to do so, she was just thinking aloud. It saved a little of her fingernails, which she was gnawing on as the process of awakening continued.

Then the chamber was opening. K-Mart rushed forward, wrapping the little girl in a blanket as she blinked her eyes, trying to make sense of the world around her. The breathing mask was slipped off and she was helped onto a gurney that had been rushed from the central base's medical facility. Carefully she was rolled to the just found elevator and lifted to the level that would allow them to take back to the main facility. K-Mart went with her, holding her hand the whole time and squeezing it in reassurance.

"What was that all about?" asked a slightly baffled Parker who had arrived late.

In response Eliza picked up the clipboard that had first grabbed K-Mart's attention. She pointed to the name.

"Okay, that explains her interest," Parker admitted. "But..."

"We have no idea," returned Eliza. "And probably won't till she wakes up all the way and I suspect not even then."

The group returned to their duties. Gabe headed back to the thermal power unit, Eliza to the control room, both with their same coworkers. Having found the personnel/freight elevator to the different floors Parker and the security team returned to trying to find out how the massive supplies and vehicles had been brought here and more important how they could be brought back to the surface.

Meanwhile K-Mart remained beside the little girl who was now sleeping. The team leader decided she was about ten and just as cute as could be. She desperately wanted to wake her to find out what she might know. Why was her mother's name on that clipboard? But for now she could only wait.

Time drew on and K-Mart dozed off in the chair beside the girl's hospital bed. She snapped awake as a cry from the bed filled the room. The little girl was flailing and trying to get out of bed while looking around frantically. K-Mart realized the girl was terrified and lost. She flung her arms around her and held her.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, it's alright."

The struggles slowed somewhat. Taking a chance K-Mart drew back slightly so she could look the girl in the face.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my parents?"

The words were delivered in a strange cadence and tone such as K-Mart had never heard before. Then she remembered that she had. A friend in college Drew Marion who was deaf. She sat back further, thanking God that her mother had learned American Sign Language while with the Treasury Department and had taught it to her, her dad and their friends.

"What's your name?" K-Mart spoke and signed slowly.

The little girl's eyes widened. She replied with both her voice and hands. "I'm Becky. Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm K-Mart." When Becky looked surprised the older girl laughed, which seemed to relax the child. "No really. That is my name. And you are in an infirmary and you are safe."

Somehow K-Mart's earnest sincerity came through. Becky nodded and settled down.

"Becky, what do you remember last?"

The little girl was thoughtful. "Not much. I think I was getting ready to go to school. My mom was making breakfast and my dad was getting ready for work. But it all seems like a dream."

K-Mart drew out the flat wallet she wore around her neck on a chain. She opened it and took out a picture. Covering two of the three people in it with her thumb she showed it to Becky.

"Does this person look familiar?"

"Becky's eyes widened. "That's my mom!"

K-Mart smiled. She still had no idea how this had all happened but she hadn't been surprised. She shifted her thumb to just cover one person and showed it again.

"And who is this other person?"

"It's my father!" Becky looked shocked. "My parents. How do you have a picture of them?"

The older girl changed her hold on the picture so none of the people were hidden.

"Look at the third person."

Incredulously Becky looked back and forth from the blonde girl to the picture. "That's YOU!"

"Yes it is. And those are my mom and dad too. So you are my sister. Oh and by the way you have not one or two but FOUR little brothers and sisters; two of each, back home in Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"Yes." K-Mart sighed. "Becky there is so much to explain and I'm not sure where to start or even all of the details of how I happened to find you. But the world has changed so much from what you remember. But one thing is sure. I am your big sister and I promise to take care of you."

This time it was the little girl who threw herself into the arms of the young woman.

"Okay."

"Are you hungry Becky?"

The little girl looked thoughtful. "Starving!"

K-Mart laughed. "Let's go eat then."

A dusty chest next to the stasis tube had been found to have a selection of clothing just right for Becky. K-Mart helped her get dressed as she wondered yet again what the heck was going on. The pair made their way to the dining hall where the majority of the team was eating. Becky stayed very close to K-Mart but was reassured by the warm smiles that greeted her. They sat down with Eliza, Tom and Parker who had been discussing the efforts to get the AI back online.

Eliza smiled at Becky. "And who is this?"

"I'm Becky." The little girl looked uncertain but then grasped K-Mart's hand and relaxed. "This is my sister."

"Your sister?" marveled the computer girl. She cocked an eye at K-Mart.

"It's a long story," the team leader replied. "And I don't know it all yet. Suffice it to say we apparently have the same parents so there you are."

"There you are," agreed Parker. "How about something to eat Becky? Are you hungry?"

"Starving," was the reply once more.

The table laughed. "You are without a doubt just like your sister," said Tom with a grin. "She is always hungry too."

Fortunately there was still plenty of food left over from the time Claire's convoy had rested here, enough to even fill up a very hungry pre-teen. After dinner K-Mart returned to the control room, hand in hand with Becky at her side. Eliza and Tom were back at work. Parker was there as well. K-Mart smothered a smile. More and more her two friends seemed to be found together regardless of the circumstances. Not that either of them was neglecting their duties but any spare time one had seemed to draw them to the other. And when both were free they quite often were not to be found at all.

Everyone was concentrating hard on what was being done, so much so that it was Becky whop noticed the new arrival.

"Hello, I'm Becky, who are you?"

K-Mart turned and stared. She cleared her throat. "Eliza? Tom? I think you can quit what you're doing now."

"What do you mean...?" Eliza's mouth snapped shut as she looked. Everyone else stared at the slightly shimmering image of a little girl in white that had appeared, apparently from no where. "Oh," she finished.

K-Mart studied the hologram. "Funny but you really don't look that much like Angie."

"You are referring to Angela Ashford?"

"That was her name. It's Angela Ashford Valentine Redfield now, after first her adopted mom Jill Valentine and then her adopted father Chris Redfield."

"Interesting. I was not aware that she was still alive. Yes, elements of her personality were integrated into my sub-routines by Doctor Ashford. I cannot seem to find her. Is she elsewhere or somewhere here that my damaged sensor array is unable to pick up?"

"Actually she's in Raccoon City looking, among other things, for a way to contact your sister the Red Queen."

"I see. I also see that you are not Umbrella personnel nor can I find any of this facility's complement. I have attempted to contact Corporate Headquarters and no one is answering. Additionally I see that you have discovered the hidden wing here and aroused the test subject Becky. What has happened?"

"Doctor Isaacs was killed by one of his Crimson Head Zombies when he ambushed the Claire Redfield convoy. I was a member of that convoy. We believe he was trying to get control again of..."

"Project Alice," the AI appeared to nod.

"Project Alice to you. To me she's my mother."

"And mine," chimed in Becky, who had not been able to follow all of the conversation but had picked enough to know to whom K-Mart was referring.

"Correct." The AI nodded again, this time at Becky. "She is the result of the combining of DNA from Alice Abernathy and Carlos Olivera, both samples taken before the collapse when they were both Umbrella Corporation employees. You though I do not understand."

"My name is K-Mart Olivera-Abernathy. I was adopted by Alice Abernathy and Carlos Olivera, informally at first and then officially on the same day that they were married. By the way you can't reach anyone at Umbrella Headquarters because it was over run by the undead a few years ago. Chairman Wesker was also overrun at the same time. The Umbrella personnel here were wiped out in a battle with another group of Dr Isaacs' Crimson Head Super Zombies." The team leader went on to explain about their brief occupation of the facility years back.

"I was aware of their presence but I had been blocked from taking any action regarding them including warning Captain Slater of their presence. I do not posses the data as to how he acquired an override code but Dr. Isaacs had one and he locked me out of certain plans and the ability to report those plans."

"Including the hidden wing?"

"No I was aware of that area. That was built first and then this facility constructed adjoining it. All records of the first construction were deleted and the knowledge of it withheld from all current employees stationed here."

"Even Dr Isaacs?"

"Especially Dr. Isaacs. The man responsible, who built and stocked that area, although an extremely high ranking Umbrella executive, had plans to thwart many of the Board's plans as well as a determination to arrange as much as possible to better the chances of the human race to survive what he increasingly saw as a deadly threat brought on by their overwhelming ambitions."

K-Mart thought for a moment. "Would that individual be named Trent?"

"That was the name he used. Did you meet him?"

"No but my Aunt Jill, Jill Valentine now Jill Redfield, met him before she went to the Arklay Mountains and the Spencer Estate. And he gave my father Carlos Olivera much critical intelligence before he was dropped into Raccoon City. So I know he was opposed to the corporation he worked for."

"Correct," the AI acknowledged. "Had I not been off-line when you, particularly your mother and father, came here the first time I would have placed that wing and myself at their command. Now I do the same for you. There are tremendous things that can be accomplished with my assistance."

"Wow," K-Mart marveled. "Well this is beyond my pay grade. I need to call home. Besides," she recaptured Becky's hand. "There are a couple of people you need to get acquainted with."

(To be continued)

(Trent by the way is an original character created by S.D Perry for her novelizations of several of the games. A high ranking Umbrella executive he is dedicated to destroying the corporation and offers help and advice to the characters.)


	8. Into the Fire

Earth Abides, Chapter 8 by patricia51

(Into the Fire)

(Underneath Raccoon City)

"What are you doing here?"

The nearly simultaneous asking of the same question made both girls laugh, even under the circumstances. Behind them Jake tossed a pair of white phosphorus grenades down onto the writhing carpet of undead rats that pushed itself up the ladder like a group of zombies from World War Z. He then slammed and dogged down the steel hatch.

"Perhaps we could find a slightly safer spot before you two catch up on the last few years?" he asked. A smile took any sting out of his words.

Although in perfect agreement with Jake's sentiment the girls conferred briefly to try to decide which way might lead to a safer area. The other exits from the room lead out almost at right angles to the direction Angie and her team had been going, which meant anyone's guess was as good as another's where they would leave. Sherry confessed she would have run right into Angie's party from the opposite direction but the sounds she had heard had lead her to climb the ladder just before the group arrived.

"Which way?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and orientated herself. She nodded and opened her eyes.

"That way," she pointed.

"Okay but where are we headed?"

"The other way runs south and there's nothing there that I think we are interested in. This way," she pointed the way she had indicated, "Eventually we'll come to the Spencer Mansion."

"Do you think it actually goes that far? Quite a ways to walk," commented Jake.

"Well we have to go some way," Angie said thoughtfully. "Might as well be this way. We sure can't go back the way we came."

Jake took the lead. Right behind him was the pair who was still doing their best to keep track of their position. Another member of the security team followed and then the trio of Rebecca, Angie and Sherry.

"So how did you come to be here?" Sherry asked. "And you seem to have brought friends."

"Nearly twenty of them yes." Angie went on to briefly summarize the last few years as they walked along. Not that it was easy to cram all the events from the beginning of the apocalypse to now but she did her best. Sherry looked envious when Angie talked about her new mom and dad and wistful when she spoke of Alaska and the new university there.

Winding up Angie turned the tables on her childhood friend. "Now tell me about you. All I know is that after you got out of Raccoon City you went to live with your aunt."

"How did you know that?" a surprised Sherry asked.

"Golly I really did compress everything didn't I? Claire Redfield told me about you."

"You know Claire?"

Angie nodded vigorously. "Or as I call her 'Aunt Claire' since among other things her brother Chris is my adoptive father. So I know how she, along with Leon Kennedy, found you and got you out of here. But what happened after that?"

"As you mentioned I went to live with my aunt. Kate Boyd was her name and she was one of the best lawyers in California. With all the stink clinging to Umbrella regardless of their best white-wash efforts she was able to keep them at bay when they tried some legal maneuvering to get hold of me. In fact she made mincemeat out of several of their top attorneys and PR types.

"Aunt Kate wasn't stupid though or naive. She understood that they were capable of illegal stuff so even before the infection started to spread she took us both underground. She accumulated supplies and weapons and we learned survival skills together. When the outbreak became widespread and everything fell apart we were as ready as we could be. She studied the undead and we took off, originally into the wilds of Idaho and Montana.

"What caught us off-guard were the disastrous changes that the T-Virus made to the environment. We had counted on being able to grow our own food but where we had settled became practically sterile. And then of course we discovered that the infected were drawn to us. So like you mentioned you and your new mom and friends did we hit the road.

"We joined a few other survivors and made for the Great Lakes. We had heard that even though rivers and lakes were drying up that at least a couple of those were holding their own. After all, they contained a fifth of the entire surface freshwater in the world and surely it couldn't all just dry up. Fortunately for us it didn't. We made it to Lake Superior and then to Isle Royale. Since there was no permanent population there were no zombies and we settled there, although," a wry grin crossed her face, "as we landed all I could think of was the survivors in 'Dawn of the Dead' landing on the island in Lake Michigan and being swarmed by the undead. But we were luckier."

Angie nodded. "Several groups we have been in touch with had the same idea. A large survivors' colony is on Georgia's Cumberland Island. In fact my mom and I were trying to make it there when we were ambushed by Umbrella. That same group recently expanded back to the mainland. An exploring party like ours was going by ship there from Alaska. They hope to reach Atlanta and the CDC."

"Wow," Sherry shook her head. "We missed so much. Our radio died not long after we settled on the island. For a little while more people came and then nothing at all. Finally a couple of months ago an abandoned ship washed up and we were able to contact the outside world again." When we found out that the virus was no longer airborne and that the infected were beginning to finally collapse a few of us decided to make an exploratory venture back to the mainland. After all, we needed just about everything. We did find enough supplies to keep going. I found an armored vehicle, fully loaded and gassed and on almost a spur of the moment decision came back here to look for any trace of my parents and their research."

"I found the tunnel that Claire and Leon and I used to escape. Although the train was wrecked and the tunnel itself collapsed in several places I found a secondary shaft and ended up where we met. I've been down here a few days but haven't found anything worth mention until I found you all."

The three young women continued to talk as the group continued on their way. Occasional doors and hatchways were inspected but none appeared promising until a quick check of a stairway proved to lead to a set of rail tracks.

"I swear," muttered Angie. "Someone in Umbrella was a bigger train fanatic than Sheldon Cooper. But I don't see what good this does us."

"Look at this," one of the security team said.

"Okay, never mind then," admitted Angie. Fastened to the wall was a map of the train system, including a "you are here" marker. Stops were indicated and one caught Rebecca's eye. After feverously comparing notes and their hand made maps she laid a finger on one indicated place.

"Get off here and two levels up this stairway and we'll connect with the way we came down."

"Fine but how do we get ON?" asked Sherry. "Oh," she lapsed into silence when the same security man, Paul something beginning with a "B" Angie recalled, pointed at a button under a faded and dusty glass cover that was marked "Press to summon tram".

The cover was lifted, the button pushed and in due course a small electric train consisting of an engine and two passenger cars arrived. Everyone was still studying the controls and maps when a distant screech alerted them that more than just the train might have been summoned.

Later the group decided that it was simply the noise created by the train moving for the first time in years that acted as a summons but right now no one cared why. They just knew what made that sound and that the responses indicated there was more than one. Or two.

"Hunters," Jake said laconically.

"Shit," observed Rebecca.

"No shit," agreed Angie.

"Let us get the hell out of here," suggested Jake.

Since they had comes several miles on foot the odds of them outracing the mixed human/reptilian creatures to the surface on foot was so remote as to be non-existent. The team piled aboard the train and Paul started it up, ramming the lever controlling speed all the way up. It seemed to take forever but in reality the train was rolling quickly even as the screams of the pursuing creatures grew closer. Angie was on the radio, fortunately reaching someone as she called for the choppers to be ready to pick them up and warned the team on the surface what was going on.

Jake and the rest of the security personnel were all but hanging out of the rear car waiting for the Hunters to appear. The HKs' nine millimeter full jacketed ammo was effective against humanoid zombies but only marginally effective against the Bio Weapons like the Hunters. It could be worse, he reflected. They could be facing a Tyrant like Angie's parents and Rebecca had once had to deal with. On the other hand he remembered reading an after action report describing the first appearance of the Hunters and how they had almost completely wiped out an elite US Army Delta Force team that had been inserted into Raccoon City.

The train slowed. Jake hoped it was because they had arrived at their destination because a flood of gray-green creatures was coming into view.

"Hold fire," he commanded as the oncoming horde was at extreme range.

At the same time Angie yelled "Everyone out!"

By the time the team had opened the correct door and started up the stairs the creatures were much closer and the security team opened fire. Two of the creatures stumbled, to be pounced upon by the rest of the pack. This gave Jake and his people enough time to slam the door and start up after Angie and the rest.

They climbed frantically. The sound of rending metal told them the door was history. They could hear the Hunters bounding up the stairs even as they reached the surface. Jake dropped his other two grenades, fortunately fragmentation types, down the stairway and dogged the door down as they started down the long hallway. Amidst the explosions, the Hunters' screeching and the assault on the last door he formed the security team into the two lines to allow for a covered withdrawal.

"Angie," he bellowed, "get the hell out of here!"

With the sound of gunfire building behind them Angie and the rest of the team did just that. Ahead of them they could see the entrance and hear the sound of the helos. They ran faster.

"Watch out for the wires!"

Angie, Sherry and Rebecca hurtled the indicated wires that stretched across the lobby. The last member of the security team frantically waved them on. Since the glass that had once filled the door frames had long ago been blown into shards that still sparkled on the ground they leaped through the frames without slowing down. Only a few hundred feet in front of them one of the helos trembled just barely off the ground. Its skids brushed occasionally as the pilot fought to hold it steady. What was very steady was the muzzle of the machine gun now mounted in the doorway of the cabin, manned by the crew chief and aimed at the doorway.

The three women hurled themselves into the chopper. Angie twisted to look as the four man second squad burst from the building. Without slowing they pounded to the helo and piled on board. Everyone's stomachs dropped as the pilot pulled pitch and the chopper rose and started forward. Even as it did the second one dropped into the space just vacated by first aircraft.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," chanted Jake's second in command, a tough compact blonde woman named Samantha although Angie had never heard her called anything but Sam. As though in response to her urging five more figures ran from the building, the four members of the first squad who had been with Jake and the young man from the doorway. Only Jake was missing.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'Mon!" Sam repeated with Angie joining in on the first repetition and Rebecca and Sherry on the third. Just then a tremendous explosion resounded. Dust and debris billowed in a cloud from the building. Then Jake appeared, running just as hard as he could. He leaped into the helo with them and it lifted off. Nothing else appeared but the craft's door gunner wasn't taking chances and raked the apparently collapsed entrance way with machine gun fire until the helo was clear of the area.

"What the hell was THAT?" Angie shouted in Sam's ear over the sound of the gunfire and the noise from the helos themselves.

"Two Claymores set so their blasts would cross in the lobby. Not even Hunters would have survived a blast like that."

"I guess we'll find out. But not today." Angie leaned against the aircraft's frame and closed her eyes as the helo transitioned to forward flight and followed the first one out of the city back to their camp.

"Not today."

(To be continued)

(Note: The M18A1 Claymore landmine is a devastating weapon used by the US Military since the Vietnam War. A directional device that is not buried but sits on legs it usually is command detonated. A charge of C4 plastic explosive sends 700 steel balls out in an arc that will pretty much wipe anything out in front of it. A well-known feature is that one side is stamped in large raised print "Front. Towards Enemy". The Delta Force incident was borrowed from the Wikia article on Raccoon City.)


	9. The New Daughter

Earth Abides, Chapter 9 by patricia51

(The New Daughter)

(The Former Umbrella North American Facility, Nevada Desert)

K-Mart slipped her arms around Becky, shielding her younger sister's face with one hand from the dust the landing helicopter was kicking up. She felt the little girl shiver and tightened her arms reassuringly.

Every time the older girl thought that life couldn't possibly surprise her anymore than it already had it just went ahead and did it. But who would have thought that during her explorations of the new world left after the apocalypse that she would find a sister; a sister who was the result of a genetic experiment involving both her mother and father? The result of an Umbrella experiment of course although with a much happier outcome than the corporations efforts that had ended up creating this world they now had to live in.

She sighed. Well, hopefully that wasn't a problem anymore. Right now the only real remnant around of that corporation was the White Queen, the artificial intelligence that had resumed its unsleeping watch over this facility. The unemotional computer seemed almost excited at the anticipated arrival of "Project Alice" on the landing helicopter. But there was no doubt of Becky's excitement.

All around them people bustled, as busy as the proverbial bees. Once the value of the hidden storage area had become known Alaska had decided to risk both of its precious Air National Guard C130J Super Hercules transport aircraft to retrieve the haul of supplies and equipment squirreled away at the Nevada facility. But most importantly, from the viewpoint of the two newly found sisters at least, a helicopter bearing a certain pair of parents was just finishing its hop down from Alaska.

(Previously)

"I hope you're sitting down," K-Mart advised her parents as the trio looked at each other over the flickering computer screens. It was almost amusing that they were connected courtesy of an Umbrella satellite in geo-synchronous orbit over Western North America. The flickering was because obviously no maintenance had been performed in years now. In fact it was amazing that it worked at all. This was the very same satellite that Alice had used her mental powers on when Dr. Isaacs had attempted to control her during the Crimson Head attack at Las Vegas. Apparently whatever she had burned out had not ended the satellite's communication capability completely although it probably hadn't done it any good.

K-Mart nearly laughed at the panicked expression that spread over her father's face. She was tempted to let him worry for a bit because she knew perfectly well what scared him the most. To him she would always be the little girl he and her mom had adopted (even though she had already been in her teens then). He was sure she would get married to some nice guy (and everyone she had dated so far had fallen into that category even by his grudging standards) but until then he preferred NOT to even consider that his daughter was having sex.

"No Daddy I'm not pregnant."

She couldn't help it. The look of relief on her dad's face was too much. She started laughing. Her mom rolled her eyes and smacked her dad on the arm.

"Calm down Carlos. Now what is it K-Mart."

Getting control of herself the young woman took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, it seems as though you don't have five children anymore, you have six."

K-Mart had to admit it. The sight of her wonderfully competent, never shook by anything parents with their mouths hanging open in amazement was worth the whole journey.

"What?" both of them said together.

K-Mart went on to explain about Umbrella's combining the DNA lifted from both of them pre-collapse. The reasoning behind the decision of the researchers under Trent's direction to use their DNA together to create a child was unknown, lost with so much other information but it remained that they HAD done so and Becky was the result. What other plans had existed not only for Becky but for other projects, possibly using their DNA together or mixed with other people was unknown. The AI confirmed that others HAD been planned but only the project that would become Becky had been implemented. She had been implanted with sketchy memories somehow that didn't correlate to the real world now but one thing was certain, she knew who her parents were.

"Wow," was K-Mart's father's only comment when she had finished. Her mom and dad shared one of those looks that the young woman had often seen over the years. For two people who weren't telepaths or anything like that the information they could share and the decisions they could make by eye contact were astounding. Both nodded in agreement of something they hadn't even said a word about.

"I'll start making the arrangements," Carlos said as he stood up.

"What arrangements?" asked a slightly baffled K-Mart.

"Well someone has to watch the younger children while we're on our way down there," replied Alice. "Normally that would be easy but most of your old baby sitter gang is all off with you or Angie or one of the other expeditions, Sam and Claire's older two are at the University now and speaking of Claire she's trying to find a way to Raccoon City."

"What? Why?"

"Someone she knew long ago has resurfaced." Alice went on to tell her older daughter what she knew about Sherry and how Claire had found her long ago during the Raccoon City nightmare.

"One thing mom," K-Mart went on once she had absorbed that particular news. "The AI here, the White Queen, very much wants to meet you, 'Project Alice' that is. She, it maybe I should say, was very disappointed that I'm not actually related to you by blood. Something about your blood being 'pure'. Some of that is from Dr Isaacs but more, including monitoring Becky, was programmed into her by this mysterious Trent."

"Mysterious indeed," Carlos said as he reentered the room back home. "Never sure just what his agenda was but the advice he gave me before Raccoon City helped keep me alive until; I hooked up with your mom and the others. Plus your Aunt Jill says the information and hand held he gave her before the STARS raid on the Spence Mansion saved her more than once. So I don't think this is a trap. But we'll all be careful when we get there."

"When?"

"Three days. Love you sweetheart." The pair replied in near perfect unison.

How DID they do that? "Love you too Mom and Dad."

(Next Day)

The entire group, including Becky who was next to her sister as always, sat around a large table in the dining room while K-Mart updated them on the latest news.

"The Air Guard planes will be arriving tomorrow to start loading up what they can. An overland convoy that will follow our trail will be coming in a couple of weeks. To say everyone is excited is wildly understating it. So now that the White Queen has shown us how to get the supplies and all to the surface we'll start making up detailed lists and following what priorities we'll be given we'll start stacking the stuff to be transported home."

"Also an expanded team of specialists will be arriving on the planes to take over the in-depth research of the geo-thermal plant. There will also be computer specialists led by Mikey himself to work with the White Queen on getting the information she has and can now access since she is back in communication with the remaining Umbrella sites and satellites. Biologists as well to go through the information the AI has gathered on the T-Virus and the mutations it has observed. As twisted as Dr. Isaacs's research was some it show promise for the possibility of a cure or at least a permanent vaccine against all virus effects, especially infection by bite."

"When the new group arrives what will we be doing?"

K-Mart smiled. "Getting lots of credit and pats on the back first and then moving on to our next mission. We're going cross country to explore and see what we can find and possibly to eventually link up with Angie's group or one of the other expeditions."

Heads nodded. After all, this is what they had trained for years to do. Their curiosity bumps had been stimulated to the point that they all kept looking for the next horizon, the next challenge. Even Gabe, as much as he was enthralled by his discovery wanted more and out there somewhere it might exist.

"But," Parker said firmly, "we will be going in style when we head out this time."

"What's wrong with the vehicles we have now?" One expedition member asked.

"Not a thing," returned the security leader, "but everyone come feast your eyes on what we have found for our future transport."

The group followed him out into the storage area and then to the top floor. He led them through a maze of vehicles until he stopped besides a bulky and intimidating four wheel vehicle bigger than any monster truck.

"This," Parker slapped the vehicle with affection, "is an M-eleven-seventeen Guardian armored car, more technically known as an Armored Security Vehicle. It was very popular in the desert with the Military Police and convoy security elements. Up top in that turret it boasts a 40 millimeter belt fed automatic grenade launcher and a 'Ma Deuce' fifty caliber machine gun." He held up a specimen of each round. "The grenade launcher might be overkill but we don't know what's still out there. The fifty cal is capable of incredible accuracy. As a single shot weapon it can hit exactly where you aim it at unbelievable ranges. In Vietnam a sniper version of this weapon had confirmed kills at over 2000 yards and this bullet will put down anything smaller than a Tyrant."

"Hunters?" asked someone. The group had already heard about Angie's expedition's encounter.

"The fifty will drop them dead. A pack could easily be dealt with by the grenade launcher."

"Range? Speed?"

"Top speed sixty three miles per hour and a range of over four hundred miles at cruising speed of forty. We'll get fuel points set up ahead of us although we will have fuel trailers and the original engines have been upgraded to multifuel so we will have a lot of options when it comes to resupply. Like before we'll pull trailers but we can pack a lot more into the much bigger ones we can pull now."

"Sounds great," K-Mart said. "So let's start planning possible routes."

The group talked it over all day and into the next day.

"Did you know," asked Eliza, that instead of one group on the Arcadia being dropped off on the East Coast there were several? The CDC group has made it to Atlanta but as yet is not reporting anything very interesting. Another group however landed at Cape Canaveral to explore both the Air Force Station there as well as the Kennedy Space Center. They have exciting news about launch vehicles that could still be used to replace the aging satellite network for example. But they want someone to take a look at the Johnson Space Center in Houston where Mission Control was located."

"It's tempting," admitted K-Mart, accompanied by nods around the table, "but it seems like a direct landing from the Gulf would be a lot closer."

"True, but the Arcadia is on her way south, aiming to round the Cape of Good Hope and eventually rendezvous with the carrier battle group at Guam. They won't be available for months."

"Well, we could explore on the way and I'm sure the status of the oil refineries and pumps would be of interest to the government and business alike." K-Mart looked around the table. "All in favor?"

Everyone's hand went up, including Becky's who had followed the conversation as best as she could.

"We're going to Texas?" she signed and spoke.

"I am. You my darling younger sister are going home with Mom and Dad."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

That night K-Mart could hardly get the excited little girl to bed, much less to sleep. She finally curled up with her little sister and the pair drifted off together. The next morning Becky could barely make herself eat and she bounced all around the complex until the announcement came that the helo from Alaska was approaching. They went to the landing area and waited until the chopper was down and the blades came to a standstill. A door opened and two very familiar figures climbed out.

Becky could no longer wait. With K-Mart beside her she rushed to the woman leading the pair of approaching adults. Then, overcome suddenly by shyness she stopped.

"You're my mommy aren't you?"

Alice knelt and enfolded the little girl in her arms.

"I am now."

(To be continued)


End file.
